Control
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Theodore Nott intenta mantener el control sobre su rutina diaria mientras sobrevive a su vida escolar en Hogwarts, tratando de evitar tener ataques de pánico por sentirse rodeado de demasiada gente y porque Terry Boot deje de robar sus calcetines grises de la noche de martes. /AU - No existe Voldemort./
1. En ese momento, nada importaba realmente

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

**Cita: **El sol teñía de rojo el cielo cada vez más. Y el se enojo ¡Pero qué maldito egoísta! Mientras el sol irresponsable empujaba su espalda, su sombra se extendía más y más hasta ya no tener lugar adónde ir y sólo me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

* * *

**Control.**

**Capitulo uno: **En ese momento, nada importaba realmente mucho.

Me gustan las cosas en orden. Tengo una forma de hacer ciertas cosas que me causa satisfacción y si no las hago de ese modo entonces me entra ansiedad. Por ejemplo, me despierto cada día a las siete de la mañana, aun cuando soy un niño de apenas once años no me puedo sentir a gusto si duermo de más o duermo demasiado tarde. Padre a veces suspira con resignación y simplemente me deja ser, hace mucho tiempo que el llego a la conclusión de que era más fácil simplemente dejarme ser como quiero ser a el intentando moldearme a su imagen y semejanza como si fuéramos los Malfoy y yo fuera un Draco Malfoy que amenaza a cualquiera usando el nombre de mi padre. Pero bueno. Despierto cada día a las siete, me cepillo los dientes, lavo mi cara y bajo a desayunar. Los lunes desayuno frutas y los jueves me gusta comer avena. Hay tantas cosas en mi rutina diaria que probablemente les aburriría contando todo con cada detalle absurdo.

Así que simplemente me saltare todo eso. El primero de septiembre de 1991, mi padre me llevo a la estación de King Cross y yo pensé que iba a tener un ataque de pánico. El ruido que hacia la gente a mi alrededor era tan fuerte que me sentía abrumado, no pude evitar mirar a mi padre y tratar de convencerlo nuevamente de que era más fácil para mi conseguir tutores privados que ir a un internado en algún lugar de Escocia donde no estaba seguro de poder realizar mi rutina diaria normal y tendría que crear una completamente nueva. Por supuesto, mi padre se negó.

—Theodore Baltasar Nott. —llamo a mi nombre completo, que era como un interruptor que dejaba claro que yo debía de callar y escuchar. —Eres el heredero de la más Noble y Antigua casa de los Nott. —resistí el impulso de hacer una mueca ante sus palabras. —Como heredero, es tu responsabilidad el ir a estudiar a la única escuela mágica donde podrás conocer a los hijos de otras prominentes casas antiguas y nobles. Así que no, no hay discusión en este asunto.

Mentalmente considere los pro y los contra de morderme la lengua hasta sangrar para evitar el martirio de ir en el tren, pero me di cuenta de que tenia más en contra que pros. Ademas de que a mi nunca me ha gustado el dolor. Así que si, acepte con mucho disgusto.

—Comprendo, padre.

Así que termine subiendo al tren, padre recomendó que me sentara junto a la hija de los Greengrass. Daphne me agrada. Ella es del tipo de niña que aunque le gustaba pasar su tiempo en los jardines de su familia y generalmente me la encontraba con manchas de barro en sus mejillas cuando la visitaba, ella era el tipo de niña que por sorprendente que suene, gustaba de pasar tiempo conmigo y, al parecer, había sido catalogado como el mejor amigo de una niña por más triste que suene para mi casi inexistente vida social. Pero bueno, Daphne era del tipo de niña que incluso disfrutaba de mis peculiaridades y respetaba mi espacio personal y le agradecía porque nunca me gusto el contacto con otras personas.

Así que entre al tren con un hechizo lanzado por mi padre que me haría sordo por cinco minutos, el tiempo suficiente para buscar a Daphne y evitar sentirme demasiado abrumado con tantas personas desconocidas a mi alrededor que parecían solamente conocer el gritarse los unos a los otros. Encontré a Daphne a mitad del tren y ella hablaba con otras dos niñas que no reconocía. Mire la manija de la puerta por casi un minuto completo, decidiendo si valía la pena tocarlo o si me vería demasiado prepotente si envolvía mi mano en mi pañuelo para evitar el contacto directo, pero al parecer mis pensamientos fueron ignorados cuando la puerta se abrió desde adentro. Mis ojos grises se encontraron con el azul zafiro de Daphne y ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que parecía casi no encajar con sus facciones perfectamente aristocráticas.

—Hola, Theodore. —dijo ella con su brillante sonrisa. Pude notar que un mechón castaño caer sobre su cara y tuve el impulso de acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. No lo hice. —He tomado la molestia de decidir por ti y he abierto yo misma la puerta. Entra.

Y entre. Daphne le pidió a Tracey, una de las chicas con la que había estado hablando, que si podía dejar que me sentara junto a la ventana del lado izquierdo del vagón. Daphne sabía que me gustaba sentarme del lado izquierdo de las ventanas y observa hacia afuera. Tracey acepto sin pensarlo mucho y después de guardar mi baúl me senté y trate de no pensar en las miles de personas que podrían haberse sentado ahí antes que yo. Mire a través de la ventana con mis manos entrelazadas entre si sobre mis piernas, el paisaje había cambiado y ahora solo había prados verdes a la distancia y no estuve seguro de cuanto tiempo paso, pero para cuando me di cuenta Daphne estaba moviendo mi hombro con cuidado y al parecer yo me había dormido en algún momento.

—Theodore, necesitas cambiarte.

Y me cambie, para mi bochorno e incomodidad, en frente de las chicas que parecían no tener vergüenza de ver a un chico delgado como yo cambiarse la camiseta frente a ellas mientras soltaban risitas que lograban sonrojarme más y más. Lo único que me quedo fue hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido o considerar nuevamente el morder mi lengua y sangrar hasta morir. Anude mi corbata unas ocho veces hasta que estuve satisfecho con el nudo y después me senté. Contarles el resto de lo que paso después seria demasiado largo y tedioso. Así que simplemente me saltare todo eso hasta el momento en que entramos al gran salón para la clasificación y yo trate de contar todas las velas que había en el cielo para mantener mi mente ocupada del ruido y evitar entrar en pánico. Para cuando había contado 579 velas, mi nombre fue llamado por la profesora McGonagall.

—Nott. —su voz resonó y pude sentir la mano de un niño de cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes que hizo que mi atención regresara. —Theodore Nott.

Y camine hacia la silla mientras observaba el viejo sombrero en las manos de la profesora, la idea de morderme la lengua y evitar que lo pusieran sobre mi cabeza me pareció más tentadora en ese momento y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el sombrero fue puesto sobre mi cabeza y mi linea de visión fue privada y casi me sentí hiperventilar.

—_Tranquilo, joven. _—la voz resonó en mi mente. —_No tardaremos demasiado y prácticamente tengo una idea de donde llevarte._

Probablemente debería haberme preocupado más por la clasificación, considerando que mis padres habían ido a Slytherin se esperaba casi por ley que yo fuera ahí también. Aunque me preguntaba, ¿a donde había ido Daphne? Debería haber prestado más atención a las palabras del sombrero pero para cuando me di cuenta, el ya había gritado su decisión y yo había ignorado todo lo que había murmurado en mi cabeza.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Y la visión regreso de repente y la luz golpeo mis ojos y yo no pude evitar cubrir mi cara con mis manos. La profesora McGonagall carraspeo con la garganta y yo sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas mientras el ruido de los aplausos me inundaban y sentí que no podía respirar. La voz de la profesora se sentía distante, baje del banco de madera donde había estado sentado. Sin embargo no di más de dos pasos y me desmaye.

.

.

Cuando era niño tenia la costumbre de dormir con calcetines azules puestos la noche de cada sábado. No recuerdo bien porque comencé a usarlos ni tampoco recuerdo porque deje de usar calcetines azules la noche de cada sábado para pasar a usar calcetines grises la noche de cada martes, pero lo que si se es que para cuando abrí mis ojos y observe el techo desconocido me puse a contar en múltiplos de tres en mi mente para evitar entrar en pánico por no saber mi paradero. Era la noche del martes y tenia puesto calcetines verde botella y no me sentía bien conmigo mismo por eso. Había contado hasta el numero 171 cuando la enfermera abrió las cortinas de mi cama y comenzó a lanzarme hechizos de diagnostico mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche.

—Todo parece estar bien ahora, señor Nott. —me dijo después de terminar el chequeo. Me dio la bandeja de comida. —El banquete termino hace cinco minutos, así que coma rápido y lo escoltare a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Esta a la mitad de clasificar mis alimentos por color cuando levante la vista con sorpresa a la enfermera. Y realmente no dije nada, solo me quede ahí con un tenedor a medio camino de separar los guisantes del puré de papa y mi boca abierta con desconcierto. Si hubiera sido más observador, habría notado que mi corbata y túnica habían adquirido tonos azul y bronce. Probablemente la enfermera entendió mi reacción y casi pareció mirarme con compacidad, incluso me dio una ligera palmada en el hombro con simpatía antes de volver a hablar.

—Esta en Ravenclaw, señor Nott. —dijo. —Y debería estar orgulloso, no importa la casa en la que este.

Y se fue. Yo quería refutar sus palabras porque probablemente a mi padre no le agradaría la idea de que no estuviera en Slytherin y, muy probablemente ahora que lo pensaba, Daphne también estaba en Slytherin y yo no sabia que hacer porque Daphne es de las pocas chicas que conozco que me habla más de cinco palabras en una oración y muy probablemente no conseguiré ni un solo amigo de sangre pura adecuado, según estándares de mi padre, en Ravenclaw donde al menos la mitad de mis compañeros de año son mestizos o nacidos de muggles.

Mi mirada se puso en la la puerta abierta de la enfermera y pude ver una estantería llena de libros muy gruesos, lo que significaba que eran muy pesados y por lo tanto había una posibilidad de que si lograba hacer que todos esos libros con la estantería cayendo sobre mi lograría darme una muerte lo suficientemente rápida como para no sentir mucho dolor en el intento y así no enfrentarme a la mirada de decepción y resignación de mi padre por no entrar a la casa que el quería. Mire mi bandeja de comida e ignore el puré de papas antes de comenzar a comer los guisantes con resignación.

Era primero de septiembre y el verano finalizaría en cualquier momento lo que daría paso al otoño. Me había desmayado durante la selección, no tenia puesto mis calcetines grises de la noche del martes y probablemente mi baúl estaba en el dormitorio de niños de primer año en la torre de Ravenclaw donde seria conocido como el chico que se desmayo por el resto de mi vida académica.

El morderme la lengua y morir hasta sangrar nunca se sintio tan tentador como en este momento.

* * *

**a/n: **Este es el primer capitulo para este fanfic donde, por si no queda claro Theodore sufre de Trastorno del espectro Autista. Así que veremos como va su vida en Hogwarts hasta que algún mestizo o nacido de muggles se de cuenta de su condición. Es una historia corta, dudo mucho que tenga más de diez capítulos o incluso si llegare a los diez, igualmente espero que lo disfruten.

Espero les guste mi AU sin Voldemort y con relativa paz uvu

Dejen reviews con su opinión, los esperare con ansias.


	2. Existen tantas verdades como personas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

**Cita: **Yo soy idiota, tú también. Todo el mundo lo es, me ha quedado muy claro.

* * *

**Control.**

**Capitulo dos: **Existen tantas verdades como personas.

Probablemente la vida en la torre de Ravenclaw no fue tan mala como lo esperaba después del incidente de mi desmayo, pero en esos momentos yo realmente no lo pense así. Como había prometido, Madam Pomfrey (ella me dijo su nombre) me escolto a la torre de Ravenclaw y los chicos mayores me recibieron con sonrisas y el prefecto: Christopher April vino directamente a mi con una sonrisa boba que parecía que llevaba aguantando un chiste desde hacia horas.

—Nunca vi a alguien tan emocionado por entrar a Ravenclaw que incluso se haya desmayado en la selección. —el me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de seguir. —Haces que caiga de orgullo por ti.

Y fue la peor broma que alguna vez haya tenido el placer de escuchar y, déjenme decirles. Era como una ley que todos en Ravenclaw contaran chistes tan malos que ellos mismos se tenían que reír de sus bromas porque al parecer, el resto de nosotros estábamos demasiado lejos de entender el intelecto detrás de tal maravilla pensada con tal de hacer reír a las masas. Y yo tuve que aguantar el impulso de empujar a Christopher April porque no quería su mano tocando mi hombro, mis túnicas y cualquier cosa que fuera mía. Pero me mordí la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir un leve sabor a hierro y nuevamente estuve tentado a cometer suicidio, pero no quería crear trauma a los presentes. Así que pase a contar en múltiplos de siete en mi mente hasta que había llegado al numero 126 y Christopher April se digno a llevarme al dormitorio de chicos de primer año al ver mi falta de respuesta a sus bromas malas.

Aquí fue donde me encontré por primera vez a mi enemigo jurado: Terry Boot. El no lo sabia, pero yo lo odiaba, y no, no era por su estado de sangre mestiza, ni porque el chico parecía no poder dejar de callarse y dejar de contarnos sobre su verano estudiando animales mágicos con su tío de Australia que había venido de visita. No. El era mi enemigo jurado porque en el momento en que entre, aun y cuando era la primera noche en el castillo, Terry Boot se había auto-permitido el abrir mi baúl y sacar mis calcetines grises de los martes. Y ustedes pensaran que exagero al concluir basado solo en mi visión que esos eran mis calcetines grises de los martes, pero cuando miras las iniciales "_**T.B.N.**_" bordadas en hilo de plata sobre ellos, sabes perfectamente que son míos y son los que uso los martes.

Terry incluso pareció emocionarse cuando me vio ahí parado y se acerco a saludarme antes de que yo soltara de sopetón lo que estaba pensando.

—Estas usando mis calcetines grises de los martes. —dije, mientras miraba los calcetines. —Son mis calcetines grises de los martes.

Y Terry pensó que probablemente yo bromeaba porque se acerco a darme una palmada en el hombro. Pero yo me hice a un lado y golpee su mano antes de este el incluso intentara tocarme.

—No me toques. —espete. —No me gusta que me toquen. Daphne sabe que no me gusta que me toquen y ahora ustedes saben que no me gusta que me toquen, y esos siguen siendo mis calcetines grises de los martes así que no entiendo porque es que tu los estas usando en este momento.

Fue entonces que el prefecto, Christopher April, se digno a hacer algo (después de salir de su estupefacción ante mis palabras) y regaño a Terry por hurgar en mi baúl sin permiso y lo hizo quitarse mis calcetines grises de los martes que yo mire con asco porque otra persona que no era yo los había usado. Y aun con mi rabieta repentina, los arrebate de la mano del prefecto y me encerré detrás de las cortinas de la única cama vacía que por ende debía ser mía. Odiaba estar en Ravenclaw. Odiaba no poder seguir con mi rutina de vida, odiaba tener que crear una nueva en base a prueba y error hasta que me sienta cómodo y odiaba que Daphne no estuviera aquí y escuchara mi rabieta mientras hacía que yo lograra calmarme con sus suaves palabras y gestos de compresión.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días hasta que recibí una carta de mi padre en respuesta a la mía informándole sobre mi clasificación, en si, la carta consistió más bien en una nota de tres palabras que decía: Lo harás bien. Y fue todo, no hubo una carta llena de palabras de decepción, y aunque era una sorpresa para mi, Daphne me dijo que realmente era algo que mi padre escribiría y después de sonreírme con esos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas y mi insano impulso de darle orden a su cabello, ella me miro con esos ojos de olivo y me dijo:

—Aun así, realmente esperaba estar juntos. —su sonrisa vacilo un momento. —Pero tienes suerte, Malfoy es como una garrapata molesta a la que lamentablemente no puedes arrancar de Slytherin.

Entonces ella se despidió, habíamos estado en la biblioteca por dos horas pero ella tenía planeado cosas con Tracey, la chica amable del tren, y con Susan Bones (una chica pelirroja de Hufflepuff que, en palabras de Daphne, era la persona más amable del mundo) porque las tres tenían planeado caminar a la orilla del lago antes de la puesta del sol. Yo, en cambio, guarde en orden mis objetos personales en mi mochila antes de regresar a la estantería el libro que Daphne y yo estuvimos usando como referencia para la tarea de Encantamientos. Aun a pesar de que detestaba usar cosas que no son mías, había llegado a un punto de resignación total en esta área, puesto que sin esos libros no logro hacer mi tarea y sin mi tarea simplemente seria detenido y yo detesto eso cuando estoy muy ocupado creando la nueva rutina del día que se acople a mis necesidades. Así que en ultima instancia, no me quedaba de otra más que caminar a los sanitarios más cercanos después de salir de la biblioteca, sólo cuando lograra lavar mis manos yo estaría cómodo conmigo mismo y no tendría la sensación de la suciedad sobre mis dedos.

En ultimas instancias, mi primer año en Hogwarts consistió en mi tratando crear rutinas, en mi acoplándome a la dinámica de Ravenclaw y mis molestos compañeros de casa, en mi yendo a clases y en mi haciéndome amigo de las amigas de Daphne, porque, en sus palabras: Si ella no media por mi, entonces estaré sólo siempre. No hubo mucho más que contar, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos nuevamente en el tren de regreso a Londres. Esta vez el compartimiento estaba más lleno, Daphne sentada a mi lado, puesto que ella comprende que no me gusta que me toquen y ella siempre evita hacerlo, Tracey a un lado de Daphne, Susan Bones en frente mio, un chico llamado Blaise Zabini a un lado de Susan y por ultimo a Hanna Abott que venía incluida en la relación amistosa con Susan.

El viaje a diferencia de la primera vez fue aun peor. El caos y la emoción que venía con las ansias de ir a casa y el deseo por dormir hasta el medio día en cualquier día de la semana. Yo intente dormir en el tren más fue algo completamente imposible en las posibilidades. Daphne me miro y me dio esa sonrisa de medio lado que indicaba que sabía lo que estaba pensando, en lo incomodo que me sentía y yo simplemente mordía mi lengua intentando calmarme mientras contaba en múltiplos de tres. Sin embargo, ella hizo algo inesperado y que generalmente en cualquier otra situación yo habría detestado: tomo mi mano y dejo que la apretara hasta que me sintiera mejor. Y sorpresivamente, funciono. Aun a pesar de que la sensación de contacto de su piel contra la mía seguía siendo extraña, no me molestaba especialmente. No se si se debía a todos los años conociéndola, si se debía a que ella era la persona que más me entendía o porque era mi primer y mejor amiga, pero estaba bien. En ese momento nada realmente importo mucho, no importo el ruido de las conversaciones en el compartimiento, no importo el ruido de los otros estudiantes corriendo a través del pasillo ni tampoco el hecho de que tenía que volver a acostumbrarme a mi vieja rutina en la mansión Nott. Porque todo estaba bien, en ese momento todo estuvo bien por un efímero instante.

* * *

**a/n: **no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar una nota larga, pero aquí esta la actualización después de muchos meses. La verdad me tarde mucho porque estuve todo este tiempo sin internet y recientemente volví a contratar.

Los reviews se los contestare en cuanto pueda


End file.
